


We Don't Talk About It

by moonlightlashton



Category: Dunkirk (2017), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Dating, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, harry comforts fionn, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlashton/pseuds/moonlightlashton
Summary: After a long day of Dunkirk press, Fionn is feeling unappreciated and Harry makes him feel better. (this is just a bunch of fluff)





	We Don't Talk About It

**Author's Note:**

> just a bit of background, they're already dating

Fionn walked into the suite of the hotel first with Harry following right behind him. After a long day of press and interviews, they were both happy to be back in a calm and quiet environment. Fionn shrugged off his shoes and jacket quickly while Harry went to close the door. "What a day," he started to say as the door clicked close, "did you want to shower first or – Fionn?"

He turned around expecting to see Fionn waiting for him by the door or sitting on the couch, but he was nowhere in sight. He glanced toward the bathroom and saw it was empty, so he slowly made his way towards their bedroom. Well, technically the suite came with two bedrooms, but it was obvious that they'd only be using one.

He reached out to push open the half-closed door and his rings made a soft noise when he placed his hand against it. He took a step in and saw Fionn lying face down, fully clothed on top of the still made bed, almost like he just collapsed as soon as he came into the room.

Harry quietly took off his shoes before padding over to the bed and lying down on his side so he was facing Fionn. After feeling the bed shift, Fionn slowly moved his head to the side and gave Harry a gentle smile. Harry just peered at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"What's wrong?"

"Just tired," Fionn mumbled, not wanting to get into it. Harry just frowned, clearly not buying it, so Fionn tried to play it off with a fake yawn and a slight giggle. This only made Harry's frown deepen, making Fionn shift his gaze down to avoid looking him in the eyes.

"Why are you lying to me?"

When Fionn glanced back up at him, he saw nothing but concern painted on Harry's features and started to feel guilty. He sighed before responding, "just promise you won't get mad when I tell you?"

Harry's face went from concern to confusion before he shifted his body closer to Fionn so they were only inches apart. He gently put his hand on Fionn's cheek and brushed his thumb back and forth against his soft skin, before leaning forward to place a sweet lingering kiss to his forehead. Fionn closed his eyes at the touch and let himself relish in the feeling even after Harry had pulled away. He opened his eyes and was met with Harry's green ones watching him intently. "I promise."

Fionn sighed before starting, "You know that I'm so proud of how great of a job you did in the movie and for showing all of the people that doubted you that they were wrong, right?"

Harry looked at him slightly confused, but nodded at him, prompting him to continue.

"And you know how much I love your album and how you continue to blow me away everyday with the amount of talent you have, especially when it comes to your singing and songwriting."

"Fionn, please."

He glanced down again before finishing. "It's just...I know you're a big name and you've earned and deserve all the attention you're getting, but sometimes I wish they'd ask me meaningful questions and not just ask me something silly before focusing the rest of the interview on you and your new career."

As soon as he said it, he felt both relieved and nervous. He knew he would come off as selfish, but it was hard for him to sit through interview after interview and barely be asked about a film he was so passionate about. He knew that doing press with Harry would be like this, and usually he didn't mind it, he even often enjoyed listening to Harry's answers, but today was worse than usual. They must have done at least six or seven interviews, and Fionn was barely addressed in any of them. And when he was, it was to answer something the interviewer clearly only added for entertainment purposes, not having to do with the film at all.

He looked up at Harry after what must have been a few minutes and his face fell. He was staring at Fionn, looking quite upset, guilty even. He opened his mouth to say something, but Fionn cut him off. "Harry, please don't take that the wrong way. I really do love hearing you talk about your role in the movie and your music career and all of that, and there's no one else I'd rather have by my side all day through all of this press, but sometimes it just gets to be too much. I just feel like I put all of my heart and energy and everything I had into this role and no one seems to care. I know I must sound like an absolute arse right now but I just –," he groaned, not even able to finish his sentence and closed his eyes in frustration.

It was silent for a few minutes, neither one of them moving from their positions. Fionn felt like an absolute prick for feeling this way, and admitting it to Harry no less. It wasn't his fault that the interviewers focused mostly on him, and it's not like there was anything he could do about it. Fionn could start to feel the guilt rise in his stomach, and he prayed that he hadn't just screwed everything up between him and Harry.

While he laid there with his eyes still closed, contemplating what to do to fix this, he felt a hand fall on his cheek again and jumped, slightly startled. He opened his eyes in confusion and saw Harry gazing at him with concern, thumb slightly brushing against his soft skin, just like before. He furrowed his brow and went to speak, but Harry cut him off this time.

"It's ok, Fionn."

Fionn just stared at him and shook his head. "No, I –,"

"Fionn," Harry said more sternly, and Fionn shut his mouth. "It's ok, trust me. We all want to be recognized for the things we do, and I know what it's like to put your all into something and feel unappreciated for it." He wrapped his arms around Fionn's waist and pulled him in closer. Fionn immediately put his arms around Harry's neck and moved his head to rest right in front of Harry's, their foreheads slightly touching. "You're so incredibly talented and you deserve way more admiration and recognition than you get Fionn. It's ok to feel that way."

Fionn looked down slightly before shifting his gaze back up to Harry's. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, all of his frustration now gone completely, "I know it's not your fault that some people are more interested in you."

"No need to be sorry, love."

The corners of Fionn's lips curved upward slightly and any remnants of guilt slowly washed away just at the petname alone. His fingers started playing with the hair at the base of Harry's neck, causing the older boy to smile and laugh slightly before leaning down to kiss him. Fionn's eyes fluttered shut as soon as Harry's lips met his and he sighed contently. Harry's teeth nipped at Fionn's lower lip as he pulled away, Fionn groaning at the loss of contact before he could deepen things. Harry just chuckled, pulling him in as close as possible and kissed the tip of his nose before leaning his head against Fionn's gently. Fionn rested his head against Harry's chest and listened to the sound of Harry's breathing slowly start to even out.

"I love you," Harry mumbled, just as he was about to fall asleep.

"I love you too, H," Fionn replied, drifting off to sleep, his limbs intertwined with Harry's, feeling all of the love and appreciation he could ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing harryxfionn, i hope you liked it, comments (including constructive ones) and kudos are always appreciated :))


End file.
